


Another World

by TheSnake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental deleted work, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Alec is a warlock, M/M, The one where magnus is a shadowhunter, This is filled with headcanons, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: "What alternate dimension would they like to see the characters travel to?""What Magnus would be if he was a shadowhunter."The au with the weirdest character pairings





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> You are entering dangerous headcannon zone. 
> 
> (And of course I accidentally deleted this.)

His bow glided across the strings, producing low sounds, the high notes.

 

_“You cannot go on like this, this is not how a shadowhunter should act.”_

His fingers of his left hand pressed on the strings rapidly, his right hand though moved with grace, filling the space around him with sound.

 

_“Then I’m not a typical shadowhunter then.” He scoffed. “I consider that to be a good thing, seeing that you people aren’t doing a good job.”_

 

He heard the door open, then closed, but he didn’t give it any thought as the tempo of the melody went faster and faster.

 

_“This is a disgrace! How can you act like this? A shadowhunter should act-”_

_“Like I give a flying_ fuck _what you people think a shadowhunter should act!”_

 

He finished the piece he was playing with a low note, as he relaxed his shoulders, he lifted his head.

 

“Well you’re back early.” Achilles said, giving a faith smile to his parabatai. “How was school?”

 

Sebastian flopped onto the comfy sofa on his left, right next to his work table. “The usual,” he said, “Izzy texted me in class, the meeting didn’t go well I take it.”

 

Achilles packed up his cello and placed it at next to his wardrobe, “Oh, hell no. They’re still trying to get me to ‘pledge my undying loyalty’ to the Clave. I wonder why they’re still trying, after all these years of noes.” He paused and thought for a moment, “Why the hell am still going anyway?”

 

The younger man struggled, “Shadow hunters are stubborn and you’re getting old.”

 

“I’m three years older than you.”

 

“You’re still ancient to me.”

 

Just as he was about to reply, Achilles’ phone bleeped, signaling a message.

 

“Is it a certain 6’2 High Warlock of Brooklyn that you’ve been crushing one for weeks now?” Sebastian teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He dodged the pillow thrown his way. “What? It’s true isn’t it.”

 

“I’m not sure what it is,” Achilles admitted, “There’s a lot of flirting, which I like, and he’s my type. Maybe it could be something.” He couldn’t help himself anyway, black hair and blue eyes were his favorite combination.

 

Sebastian made a gagging noise and Achilles stuck he tongue out at him, like an adult. He walked out toward the kitchen to get Chairman meow his food, since the cat has been bothering him somewhere in the middle of his conversation.

 

Alexander <3 4:36 pm

R u free later? I have free tickets to the great wall

 4:38 pm Achilles

Seb just came home, so I don’t have to worry bout chairman meow. Im all yours ;)

 

Alexander <3 4:38 pm

Good to know, pick you up at 7 :)

 

Achilles smiled at his screen sweetly. For a century old warlock and the high warlock to boot, Alexander was adorable.

 

“I know you’re smiling at your phone you know!”

 

“You’ll understand when you’re older!”

 

“I’m an adult like you!”

 

“Could never get used to that,” he said fondly, but not loud enough for the brat to hear. It was as thought it was yesterday that they were living on the streets, a child carrying around a toddler, just having to escape a broken home. When then five-year-old Achilles found Sebastian, and brought him home his family was already falling apart, he thought that maybe with a new face that his parents might stop arguing.

 

A hung mother and a dead father was his answer.

Achilles shook his head as though the memories were physically there.

 

‘No depressing thoughts now, you have a date to get ready for.’

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That movie was good.”

 

“That commander was badass as fuck, she could give Isabelle a run for her money.”

 

After dinner and a fantastic movie later, a warlock and a shadowhunter were taking a walk in under a cold, night sky. The destination was to Achilles’ loft, but they were taking the long route, both wanting the night to last longer.

 

Alexander’s hand was larger, which fit comfortably with his as they walked down the silent path. The occasional small talk happened, but they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

They arrived to the loft, which took too less time Achilles thought.

 

“I had a great time, Achilles,” Alexander smiled that adorable smile of his, his blue eyes shined despite the lack of decent light.

 

“Me too, Alexander.” He replied with a smile of his own.

 

They stood there for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. Alexander’s glamour dropped a bit, showing his square pupils. Then he leaned his head down and Achilles met him halfway.

 

The kiss began chaste, but it didn’t remain that way. It grew deeper and more tongue got involved. A large hand was place on the small of his back while another on his cheek, pressing him closer to the warm body in front of him. He wrapped his own arms around Alexander’s back and shoulders. His fingers digged

 

They eventually parted, because breathing was a thing. Alexander’s lips were wet and flushed, making him wanting to kiss them again, instead he leaned into the warm palm on his cheek.

 

“So… I’ll see you?”

 

“Anytime Alexander.”

 

The older man surprised him with a light peck on his lips before taking off, not before looking over his shoulders and giving a small wave.

 

He responded with a small wave of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

He was greeted to the smell of blood.

 

“I didn’t know that you were coming over, Raphael.”

 

Said vampire looked up from his wine glass -or is it blood glass for him, who knows?- “Haven’t check on you for a while.” A sip, “with all the recent demon activities, I had to make sure

you two were all right.”

 

Achilles hugged him from behind, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. ‘Aww, I didn’t know you cared.”

 

Raphael glared at him, but there was only fondness in his eyes. “What came over me when I took you in, I’ll never know.”

 

Raphael Santiago, the dead man who came upon a tween and his adopted brother, the older covered in blood, but none his own.

 

“And I’m forever grateful. Now tell me, how is Ragnor? Haven’t heard from that grumpy ass for a while now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> First, in this world, Magnus Bane died, but before the uprising. Achilles is his reincarnation of sort.


End file.
